Trust Lost
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Draco's freaking out over asking Luna to marry him. Luna cheats on Draco(what!). Hermione and Neville can't decide if they hate each other or love each other. and the Magister has a few tricks up his sleeve. QLFC Round 9 **do not own HP**


_**Round 9 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_

 _ **Position: Beater 1**_

 _ **Prompt: Much Ado About Nothing (Shakespeare)**_

 _ **Additional Prompts:**_

 _ **1\. (quote) 'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot' - AVPM**_

 _ **2\. (word) deceit**_

 _ **4\. (emotion) jealousy**_

 _ **Quick A/N: I understand that the play takes place over a few days, but I have it spread out over the course of several months.**_

* * *

 _ **Trust Lost**_

 **Harry's POV**

I wasn't one to gloat over a won battle, but after finally beating Voldemort and attending the last of the funerals, I felt that a celebration was in order. Xenophilius Lovegood was in agreement and actually decided to host the party for the Light Side at the Lovegood Estate. Apparently, the house that Hermione, Ron and I had escaped from was a summer retreat, not their actual home- which rivaled the Malfoy's in it's lavishness. I was excited to see my friends again. We had all been dealing with losses in our own ways, and a celebration of life was just what we need to pick ourselves back up and try to mend the brokenness that we all seemed to be carrying within ourselves.

I shook my head as I heard my floo go off and heard Draco frantically calling for me. "Hold on, Draco!" I pulled my dress robes on over my slacks and white dress shirt. I padded out in my socked feet to see a disheveled blonde, looking around my living room. "What's wrong?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I...er..." he stuttered and forced out "HowdoIaskXenophiliustoletmemarryLuna?"

I snorted, "Wanna run that by me again? In English?" I leaned against the arm of my couch and crossed my arms.

Draco sighed heavily and balled his hands into fists at his sides, "How do I ask Xenophilius to let me marry Luna?"

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't know you were that serious. I mean, I knew something had happened to cause you to switch sides, but love? That never crossed my mind."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, jerk," Draco sneered, but the comment lacked his usual heat.

"I'm not trying to be rude," I sighed, "Let's get planning. We have one hour until the party."

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

We had been at the party for about fifteen minutes when we finally stumbled across Xenophilius. I had come by several weeks earlier to express my sincerest apologies about my family's involvement in Luna's abduction during the War. My father...he never switched sides, and paid for it with his life. My mother saved Harry, which in turn saved her. As soon as I started dating Luna, I switched sides. I became a spy for Dumbledore to preserve my relationship with her. With these thoughts in mind, I elbowed Harry and we greeted our Host.

"Mr. Lovegood," Harry said, extending his hand with a grin. "How goes the hunt for the crumple horned snorkack?"

Xenophilius shook his hand and sighed, "We still haven't been able to catch it on film, I'm afraid."

"Mr. Lovegood," I said softly, extending my hand as well.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How is your mother?" He clasped my hand and released me almost instantly.

"Mother is well. She's taken to the Malfoy Industries like a swan to water. Um..." I trailed off as I caught sight of Luna. I swallowed and looked at Harry pleadingly.

Harry grinned at me and turned to Xenophilius, "So, we were wondering if you would allow Luna to marry?"

Xenophilius frowned, "Marry you, Harry?"

I had a sudden flash of jealousy at the thought of Harry and Luna together.

Harry laughed, "Oh, no! Not me! I am perfectly content to remain single for the moment." He grabbed my arm and dragged me in front of him. "We want to know if you'll allow her to marry him."

My face flushed red as Xenophilius scrutinized me. "Hmmm. I'll let Luna decide, but she'll probably say yes without hesitation. She loves you." Her thoughtful look turned harsh, "But if you hurt her..." he left the threat open-ended and I gulped.

"Never. I love her," I said.

We were momentarily distracted by Hermione fiercely debating with Neville a few feet away. I shook my head at them. "Those two."

Harry nodded along, "Hermione should just own up. Or Neville."

We shook hands once more with Xenophilius, then left his company to mingle with the others at the party.

I found Luna and took her out onto the balcony.

* * *

 **Blaise's POV**

The Daily Prophet splashed the news of the Lovegood-Malfoy engagement for weeks. It seemed there was always some little things that wasn't noted before about the wedding, so it just _had_ to be commented on when it was found.

I glared at the paper. My supposed best friend, now best friend's with Potter of all people! And marrying Loony Lovegood to boot! This would not come to pass. Not if I had anything to say about it. I sneered at the paper before balling it up and throwing it into the fire. I pulled out some parchment and wrote a quick note. I sent it off with my barn owl and sat in wait for the reply.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Harry and Draco were visiting Xenophilius to pin down some last minute arrangements for the wedding and were taking a walk to let off some of the stress.

"Really, Draco. Do you have to fight with Xeno on every little detail?" Harry asked exasperated.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, "If he'd stop trying to put things into the wedding that would kill me, I wouldn't have to! I'm allergic to hydrangeas and shrimp. He wants hydrangeas to line the room and to serve shrimp cocktails!" He shuddered and looked up to Luna's window. His eyes widened and he froze. "Ha-harry."

Harry glared at Draco over his shoulder. "What?" He snapped out.

"L-luna," Draco whimpered.

Harry shifted his attention to Luna's window and growled quietly, "Don't say anything." He saw Luna locked in a passionate embrace with a dark haired male. "She won't get away with it, even if she is like a sister to me." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him away from the disturbing scene.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

A few weeks after catching Luna in her little tryst, all of our friends were gathered to witness our sham of a wedding. My heart clenched painfully at the sight of Luna in her beautiful gown walking towards me in a sea of rose petals.

The Magister began the ceremony and came to the part I dreaded. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed-"

I cut him off, "I object to this marriage. I refuse to marry this woman who thinks she can spurn me and take another lover. I saw you." I sneered, "when I was planning this wedding with your father. I've learned my lesson. 'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot.' I was the fool that played the part." I pulled away from Luna, and watched as her face fell. I turned and walked out the side of the hall, Harry on my heels.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"I don't understand" I whimpered.

The Magister took my hand and led me away from the hall and the rising voices.

I felt the tears fall down my face, but couldn't figure out how to stop them.

Once we were away from the failed ceremony, the Magister, my father, Hermione and Neville apparated with me back home.

"What happened? I don't understand! Was I just a game to him?" I asked, my voice devoid of emotion as the tears still fell.

"Something must have happened, Luna," Hermione said as she hugged me. "Draco would never hurt you unless...he thought you betrayed him."

Neville frowned. "I remember overhearing Draco talking to Harry. He was asking how she could do 'this' to him. What were they talking about?"

Xenophilius sat by me. "Weren't you at Hermione's the day I was discussing flower arrangements and food with Draco and Harry?"

I nodded. "I told everyone I would be going to Hermione's that day. I had no care for flowers or food so long as I had Draco. I left before they arrived. Why?"

The Magister stepped forward. "Maybe we should postpone this discussion. Would you be willing to do something to help us find out what _really_ happened?"

I nodded once more and pulled my veil out of my hair. "I'll do whatever it takes to understand."

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I waited for Neville at a bakery in Diagon Alley. The Daily Prophet was spread out in front of me, news of Luna's death splashed across it as the main headline. **_Spurned at the Alter Due to Infidelity, Luna Lovegood Takes Her Own Life!_**

Neville slid into the seat next to me and sighed heavily. "I still can't believe she's gone, Hermione. Did she really cheat on Draco?"

I slammed my hands on the table. "Luna was not that kind of person! She loved Draco with all her heart! She wa- she wa-" My voice broke. "She was the most faithful, loving, wonderful person you could ever meet. She wasn't even at the estate during the wedding planning! She was with me, picking out her dress."

Neville reached out and grasped my hand. "Hermione. You will be okay. I promise." He pulled me into his embrace. "I will take care of you. I know it's not the best time to be saying this, but I love you, Hermione."

I buried my face in his neck accepting his comfort. "I love you too. We are such fools, aren't we? How will we get by without her light?"

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

I may not like Draco, but when I ended up in a booth adjacent from Theo and Pansy and heard them laughing about polyjuicing themselves and sneaking into the Lovegood estate I had to do something. I signaled my partner to send silent stunners at the two. As soon as he did, we slapped magical restraints on the pair and dragged them into the MLE's interrogation room.

Theo at least had the grace to look ashamed of himself. Pansy just looked smug.

"I assume by your expressions that you understand why we brought you in," I started. Pansy sneered and Theo looked down at the table. I snapped my fingers. "Veritaserum, for our honored guests."

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

 _ **Lovegood Cleared of Charges Against Her Honor! Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott at the Heart of the Scandal!**_ I crumpled the Prophet and sat at the table unseeing.

My floo flared to life and Harry stepped out. "It seems that Ron was the one to find out about their plot. He caught Parkinson and Nott gloating over it."

I turned helplessly to Harry. "How can I ever... how can I go on like this? Their deceit... it cost me my love. She's gone Harry. Nothing can bring her back."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. "I heard that Xenophilius is now guardian to his niece, Luna's cousin. Apparently, he wants to unite your families still. I don't know why. It must be a pureblood thing."

I just nodded. "Fine. Tell him I will show up whenever and wherever he wants it to take place."

Harry mock saluted me. "Aye-aye, Captain." He left and I remained in my seat. I smoothed out the paper and reread the article.

"My Luna. What have I done..."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Everyone once again gathered for a wedding ceremony. Draco stood by the Magister, eyes downcast and hands folded in front of him.

Harry stood at his side, eyes on the procession down the aisle. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny paired with Dean. They were followed by Hermione paired with Neville, a shining engagement ring on Hermione's hand. Hermione kissed Neville's cheek as they separated to go to each side of the alter.

The bride stepped forth, an opaque veil concealing her face from everyone. Her steps were graceful and it seemed as if she was dancing down the aisle.

When the bride stepped up to the alter, Draco finally looked up. He still couldn't see the woman's face, but he steeled himself, prepared for anything...well, so he thought.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

The Magister went through all the rites and passages. We said our 'I do's' and exchanged rings and vows. I stumbled back when the bride lifted her veil and I saw the face of my dead fiancé. "But-what-how?!"

Luna shook her head and smiled softly. "I knew there had to be a reason behind the hurt in your eyes. We staged my death and waited for the opportune moment for me to be...re-born as it were. I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get away from me this time!" She launched herself into my arms and kissed me.

The Magister grinned. "I guess I don't need to say kiss the bride!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

While the newly-wedded Malfoy's were on their honeymoon, Blaise was captured. Pansy and Theo threw him to the wolves and let him take the blame he deserved. Theo and Pansy got off with two years of magical restriction. Blaise was sentenced to eight years of magical restriction and house arrest.

Hermione and Neville married three months after Draco and Luna returned from their honeymoon.

Harry carried on in his bachelor lifestyle, but kept a wary eye on Blaise, Pansy, and Theo to make sure they would never attempt anything against his friends again.


End file.
